Welcome to Canterlot High
by Shimmer Shy
Summary: Bree was thinking of a nice stroll through the park. To get away from her brothers, finish her math homework, and enjoy the evening. But falling into a portal to Canterlot High works, too. I'm hoping this won't turn out as bad as it sounds. The characters also include the whole mane 6. And others later on, probably.
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter! Sorry it's so short. The others might be like this, too. Also, I didn't know how to explain Bree's super-speed, so... Anyway, enjoy! I'll update as often as possible!**

* * *

 _ **~Bree's POV~**_

"Oh, my gosh, guys! Turn that down!" I shouted at my brothers. "I can't even hear myself think!"

It was true. Chase and Adam had the TV volume turned all the way up as they played a new video game. Meanwhile, i struggled to finish my math homework which Chase had finished an hour ago and Adam most likely wouldn't start.

Of course, neither of them could hear me over their game, and if they did, they didn't reply. I groaned angrily and stormed downstairs to the basement. Adam I understood, but Chase? Isn't he supposed to be the smart one? Apparently, that isn't always the case.

I slipped on my jacket then super-sped upstairs again and out the front door. Before closing it, i called in, "Bye, I'm going on a walk! Not that anyone cares!" No reply whatsoever.

It was nice to be outside at this time of night. The warm Summer breeze blowing against my face, the crickets chirping from the grass, the rainy smell in the air...it was a lot better than the chaos that usually went on inside. I could still faintly hear the game playing from out here. No surprise there.

I hopped down the porch steps, my hair bouncing on my shoulders, and started walking down the sidewalk. My notebook and math homework was tucked under my right arm and two pencils were sticking out of my pocket. I focused on the rhythm of my footsteps as I made my way to the park down the street, where I planned to finish my homework.

Once I got there, I found a bench to sit on. It was made of wooden slats that were held together by metal posts and looked out at the playground. I took a pencil from my pocket and grabbed my notebook and homework, then sat down. Only instead of collapsing onto a very-uncomfortable-and-slightly-wet-from-last-night's-rain bench, I fell backwards as if it had never been there. In fact, I kept on falling past the sidewalk (which was odd) and into darkness. I began to scream out of instinct before the darkness closed in all around me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter. Enjoy! Please review! Thanks for actually reading up to this chapter! XD**

* * *

 **~Bree's POV~**

I blinked my eyes open, and at first thought I was dreaming. I was sitting in the grass outside a large building that looked like a school. It wasn't an environment I recognized; everything was bright and had a sort of cartoonish glow. No one else was outside, so I guessed that either school had started or it was the weekend since it was the middle of the day. When I turned around, I jumped. At least twice the size of me, a ginormous horse statue towered over me.

 _Jeez, who has a giant statue of a horse in front of their school?_ I thought, standing up. My math homework, my notebook, and my pencil fell off of my lap as I did so, which made me realize I wasn't dreaming. As soon as I glanced at myself, though, I freaked. Why. Are my arms. Blue? I mean, it's a pretty color-a light sky blue-but still! What the heck is going on, where the heck am I, and most importantly, where can I find a mirror?

Deciding just standing here wouldn't solve anything, I bent over to pick up my stuff then walked into the school.

 **~Chase's POV~**

I quickly reached over and grabbed the TV remote from the table and muted the video game Adam and I were playing. After about an hour, the noise screaming in my ears had begun to get on my nerves.

"Hey!" Adam exclaimed angrily, looking up from the game.

"I think that's enough, Adam," I said, turning off the TV at the same time. "We've been playing for a while. You should probably start on your homework."

"How'd you know I haven't started it yet?"

"Oh, I just know," I replied with a small smile. He _never_ does his homework until someone tells him to.

"Fine." Adam squinted at me and backed away slowly, bumping his heel into the table leg in the process. Grimacing a bit, he continued out of the room backwards, keeping his eyes on me all the while. I giggled a little. Sure, he was a nutcase sometimes. And he pushed me around a lot. But he did have his moments. We were brothers, after all.

Speaking of which, where was Bree? I knew Leo was out with his mom and Mr. Davenport, but Bree had been sitting at the kitchen table earlier.

 _She's probably downstairs,_ I thought, heading down there. I saw Adam stuffing his homework-which looked blank-into his backpack. I ignored the irritation I felt towards his lack of organization.

As soon as my brother saw me, he said, "Oh, Chase! I was just, uh..." He quickly finished and zipped up his backpack. "I totally did my homework."

"Have you seen Bree?" I asked, my eyes sweeping the lab. I mean, I wasn't too worried. Bree could take care of herself. She probably just went outside or something. But I still didn't like not knowing where she was.

Adam shrugged. "I don't know. I thought she was with you."

"Adam! We were just upstairs!" I exclaimed. Sometimes you had to shout to get him to understand. Sometimes even _that_ doesn't work. "Did you _see_ her up there?"

"I was just trying to help!" Adam pouted.

I sighed. I might as well just wait for Bree to ger back. "Never mind. Tell me if you see her."


End file.
